minecraft_story_mode_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Command Block Amulet
The Command Block Amulet is an old relic thought to be built by the Old Builders, but is later discovered to be made by Notch himself. It is seen in the MC:SM Rewritten Series. Owned By: * Notch (formerly) * Jeb (formerly) * Vex (formerly) * George (formerly) * Nicole (formerly) * Phillip (formerly) * Nikki (currently) History Created and used by Notch, this amulet held incredible power that no normal Minecraftian could control. Notch, god of Minecraftia, used this amulet to create the world, then passed it on to his partner in Mojang, Jeb, to give to one of the mortal Old Builders after his time to use it had been completed. Jeb wrote up and made many different spells. He added these spells into the amulet before passing it on to the first mortal leader of the Old Builders, Vex. Vex then moved on to his second-in-command, George. George gave it to Nicole, and finally Nicole to Phillip. When Phillip led the Old Builders, Hadrian had the idea of the Games, and requested Phillip to lend him the Command Block Amulet to create the playing fields. At first, it seemed like a good idea, and Phillip used the amulet to create some of the fields. For a short time, everyone had tons of fun. But Hadrian started making the Games more severe, and punishing for those who lost. Phillip saw trouble ahead from the new Games his ally was to create, and refused to continue. Angered at this rejection, Hadrian and the Old Builders who believed in the Games gathered millions of people from all around the Portal Network, and forced them into battle with the Old Builders, promising them their return home if they fought for him. The Old Builders could have easily defeated Hadrian and this new army, but up against so many innocent lives, they dared not to fight, and perished. Harper was the only known Old Builder to escape, into Crown Mesa. Phillip chose not to run for the sake of the amulet, and at the last few seconds of his life, he cast the Command Block Amulet into the depths of a random portal with one of Jeb's spells, where it was sure not to be found. After Phillip's noble death, Hadrian led what was left of the Old Builders and built the Games by hand. Once they were done, the same people who were forced into battle were forced once again into the Games. Their descendants are the same ones from Episode 8, but they were lucky enough to be released. After several years of desolation, the amulet was finally re-summoned in Redstonia, by some miracle of Notch. This is where Nikki found it, and used it for the first time to rescue Disco Mickey and the Schoolboy from the clutches of the Witherstorm. Ever since, Nikki has used the amulet to fight for Minecraftia, and has kept it out of reach of those of evil, as the Old Builders did long ago. Category:Items Category:Exclusive